


Gifts

by Hiccuptoothless16



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all the boys are kinda here, with a little bit of sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiccuptoothless16/pseuds/Hiccuptoothless16
Summary: For the weekly prompt. Sky makes everybody gifts and that basically it!<3
Relationships: None
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda rushed and If this about me yetI don’t really edit my stuff at all I just like to post what comes to my head so there are mistakes! Criticism is welcome!

Sky was bouncing up and down from excitement and nervousness, the others noticed his giddy attitude, he’d been like this all week but he wouldn’t tell them why. Not even Wind who had begged and pleaded to be let into the secret. 

Sky grabbed a tiny bag from underneath his bedroll.”I really hope they like this,” he thought to himself “maybe I shouldn’t do this it’s not even my best work and the gifts are so small.” 

Biting he’s lip he looked up and he saw Hyrule and Wind chatting animatedly and pointing at the small bag in his hands. He looked over at the fire where Wild, Four and Legend were sitting by the fire although they where being more secretive and tactful he still saw them steal glances his way. Even Time, Warriors and twilight were starting to get curious.

Sky laughed brightly realizing they were getting excited “You’re all acting like little toddlers during the harvest festival.” 

The others looked up at Sky embarrassed at being caught staring.Wind ran up to stand in front of Sky.

“Please show us already I’m dying to know!” 

“Ok, everybody sit down and close your eyes.” 

When everybody had done so Sky went around to each of them placing the   
little wooden trinkets into there hands before pressing his forehead to theirs and saying a little prayer.He prayed in a language that none of them understood but they somehow felt at home.

They open there eyes now to look at the little wooden gifts all unique to the person they were given too.

Sky looked apologetic “I’m sorry it’s not my best work,” he gestured to twilight’s slightly lopsided wooden horse “I don’t have the right tools.”

Twilight shook his head.”Its beautiful Sky what was all this for? 

“It’s a tradition on Skyloft when the weather turns warmer we give gifts or treats to people we care about,”sky smiled sadly at the thought of his home and family.

“You didn’t have to do this Sky and we don’t have anything for you

He took out four new gifts all very small from the little bag he placed them out carefully in front of him first a red bird, a heart, a little master sword and finally a little island 

“It’s ok I wasn’t expecting anything in return really I was just getting homesick and I wanted something to be normal again.” 

They all nodded solemnly homesickness was a terrible feeling one that they all new very well they all thanked Sky for the gifts and if Sky noticed that they all moved closer to each other and to him he didn’t show it just thankful to have somebody with him


End file.
